


The Duel

by The Snow White Fox (The_Fox_Inc)



Series: Tale Lands [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Competition, Dream vs Technoblade, DreamSMP - Freeform, Funky chapter lenght, Funky updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fox_Inc/pseuds/The%20Snow%20White%20Fox
Summary: Basically, this fic is a written version of the famous "$100,000 Dream Vs Technoblade Duel! - Mr.Beast Video"-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Technoblade pulled his sword out as he mentally checked what items he had and what he could do to catch his opponent off guard. A growing smile gracing his lips as his heart started to pound with the excitement of the imminent battle; even the voices in his head quieted down so all of his focus could be centred on his opponent.Dream pulled his axe out as he also makes sure to know what he had and what he could do to catch his opponent off guard. Behind his mask, his smiling lips had grown into an almost manic smile as he hardened his grip on the weapon so his hands wouldn't start trembling. With each step he took his heart would be pounding louder in his ears.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I've been wanting to write something that had loads of battle scenes to train it and what is best than something everyone loves? So let's butcher it while trying to learn combat writing yayyyyyyyy!
Series: Tale Lands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212434
Kudos: 4





	The Duel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [$100,000 Dream Vs Technoblade Duel!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/777258) by Mr.Beast. 
  * Inspired by [Dream vs Technoblade Animation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/777270) by SAD-ist. 



> Welp, like many yt and twitch watchers I'm well aware of the Dream SMP and have been keeping up with it for a while now. I don't know everyone in there but I follow streams of, mostly, Ranboo, Fundy, Tubbo, Tommy, Dream, Technobalde, Wilbur and Dadza. While I do not know everything that's been happening I'm well aware of the most relevant plot points in there and I've been wanting to write something on it for a while now.
> 
> I might frick myself over by doing this but I wanted to try and make a small fic of the duel and, if everything goes well, I might start another fic focused on the Dream universe. And for those following my other fic don't worry, I'm doing this with the intention of not letting it interfere with my other fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, just a little warning first.
> 
> I'm currently enrolled in college and COVID is really fricking my studies as I'm not a big fan of on-line classes as I get distracted fairly easily. So, it may take a while for fic updates, something around a month per chapter. Hope you guy can be understanding!

**\--- The Duel ---**

* * *

_With a single pull, the bandages grew tighter._

**...**

With a single breath, a tremble spread throughout his entire body.

**...**

_With a single motion, a weapon fell into his waiting hands._

**...**

With a single push, he lifted from the floor.

**...**

_With a single stare,_

the doors opened.

**...**

The arena was something of another world. It was built specifically for this battle with incredible attention to detail; clearly showing the riches of its owner as well as the riches the opponents could gain; blocks and blocks of gold, emerald and other rare materials were used as if they were nothing but simple change. 

At the main entrance to the gigantic construction were two huge statues that could be seen trying to push the other into the floor in a clear fight to see who the strongest was. One of the statues depicted a man using a simple and plain white mask made with quartz, a single smile was drawn onto it with blocks of coal and it was only using a pair of pants as the statute clearly tried to depict the man to have the perfect body. The other was a statue of a hybrid with pointy ears and husks growing out of its lips, a long hair was falling to its side in a brand as it was also using a single pair of pants, its body was as perfectly build much like the former, if not only a tad bit bigger and more war tuned as the other seemed somewhat slimmer and more acrobatic looking. 

The statue was clearly trying to depict something akin to the battle of semi-gods to those who had come to spectate it. And it was not only fairy-tales as they were truly fighting in an arena that seemed to have been brought to life by one of those impossible tales.

Inside the huge construction, everyone waited patiently as the sandstone doors; each on opposite ends of the arena, slowly lifted as if by magic. The beast symbol emblazed on them with beautiful craftsmanship disappeared from view as a single humanoid shape was revealed behind each door. They were openly staring at each other with curiosity-filled eyes. Both enemies that wanted to win,

_the only obstacle was the other._

**...**

Technoblade fastly recognized an iron axe in the hands of his opponent. He has heard many things from this Dream-lad through his various travels around the lands and his time living in the sky islands as its unbeatable master. Mostly, this dude seems to be a professional dragon hunter, killing many of the species as a growing opposing team with, currently, three-members tries to take him down before he can kill another one.

Taking three opponents out at once while being mostly undergeared is not an easy task for many so, although this guy might want to be perceived as an aggressive type, he is more on the thinking side. This Dream-lad fights with his brains against the same enemies while Technoblade fights with extinct and experience against various and diverse opponents at once. Letting his eyes shine with the hint of excitement Technoblade could not think anything else other than;

_This fight ought to be an interesting one._

**...**

While Technoblade was assessing his opponent, Dream was doing the same thing. He fastly noticed that the hybrid is very big-looking; his body well-tuned by seasons and seasons of fighting as his hand gripped an iron sword, not the best option for an open fight in Dream's opinion, but he can recognize the vantages of the slim weapon with its fast and consecutive attacks. The masked man also noted how the hybrid had a fishing-rod hidden behind his red mantle.

Thinking that Technoblade must have other's things under his sleeve Dream prepared for a tricky fight. From the looks of it, Technoblade is an old fighter and may know techniques he is unaware of. Letting a small smile grace his hidden lips Dream could not think anything else other than;

_This fight ought to be an interesting one._

**...**

The live audience looked while holding their breaths, none the wiser of the fast appraisal the fighters were making on each other. Everyone was there for the same reason,

to simply know who was the best.

The next player season was soon to come, and everyone knew they would be called with how much skill they've been showing. But who would win the title? Who would be remembered as the best player and grow to become a legend, a God? Who would win immensurable fame and riches?

With this question in their minds, the spectators watched as Jimmy - Mr.Best himself, entered the V.I.P booth. When everyone's attention was locked at the richest man of the four great lands he grandly opened his arms in an act only befitting of someone like him.

" **Welcome!** " His voice boomed through the entire arena without a hitch as everyone was able to clearly hear him. "Welcome Everyone, to this **Great Event** we've gathered here today to witness!" The power of the Beast was more than apparent as he wasn't even trying to conceal it. He was one of the last links with the Tale Lands and so, his power and riches to those of common origins was something out of legends.

"Today we have on one side **TECHNOBLADE!** " His right hand pointed towards the obvious pigling hybrid as he did nothing to conceal his true origins, a bold move to make in a, mostly, human land. "One of the biggest fighters of the Sky Islands! His might enough to win entire matches without dropping a single sweat!" The half-pigling somewhat awkwardly lifted his right hand to scratch the back of his head, meanwhile half of the entire arena cheered in joy and excitement. Jimmy's hand slowly descended back to its original position as the cheers went on for a while.

Only when the cheering grew to a stop he continued the presentation.

"On the other side, we have **DREAM!** " His left hand lifted to now point at dream who, as if on cue, lifted his right hand. "A famous Dragon-Hunter who has survived throughout numerous encounters against a small, but growing, group of opposing hunters! His strategies simply mind-blowing and requiring real skill!" The other half of the stadium started to cheer in excitement only to die down as both opponents slowly walked towards one another and in the direction of the center of the arena.

When they reached the other they shooked hands in a very sportive-friendliness manner, prompting the whole arena to vibrate with the shouts and cheers of both sides. The spectators unaware of the strength both opponents were putting into their hands as they locked eyes.

After that Mr.Beast explained to the stadium how the fight was going to work, the rules, and how the winner was going to be chosen. Only when everything was said and done Jimmy allowed himself a playful smile to take over his features as a child-like glint of glee could be seen in his eyes. He finally managed to do it, he finally managed to convince both of them to fight one another!

As the arena quieted down Jimmy, who was by now alone and by himself in the middle of the arena, lifted his arms once more as if to reach everyone in there. "Now that formalities are over. We. Can. **BEGIN!** " With this Mr.Beast literally flew back to the V.I.P booth as the spectators watched with curiosity-filled eyes before looking back at the opponents who were each at their original side of the arena.

When the Beast's shout reached their ears both Dream and Technoblade locked eyes with one another as if waiting for the first move and, as if it was all just a big show, both started to slowly walk towards the other with, clearly, deliberate motions as they both analyzed the weapons, and strategies, the other could pull out.

**...**

Technoblade pulled his sword out as he mentally checked what items he had and what he could do to catch his opponent off guard. A growing smile gracing his lips as his heart started to pound with the excitement of the imminent battle; even the voices in his head quieted down so all of his focus could be centred on his opponent.

**...**

Dream pulled his axe out as he also makes sure to know what he had and what he could do to catch his opponent off guard. Behind his mask, his smiling lips had grown into an almost manic smile as he hardened his grip on the weapon so his hands wouldn't start trembling. With each step he took his heart would be pounding louder in his ears.

**...**

There was no arena,

_there were no cheers,_

nor spectators.

**...**

_It was only him,_

his opponent,

_and the ground around them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? 
> 
> I want to make a chapter per fight, or maybe a chapter per two fights, and follow more or less what happened in the original video as well as using some creative liberties much like on the animation SAD-ist made on it.


End file.
